Twilight Zone
by Fly-Away Home
Summary: A song fiction using the song 'Twilight Zone' by Gold Earring


A/n: This is the first song fiction I've ever done. Don't chew me out because it reeks of stupidity, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own the song. It's done by Gold Earring. The characters are from Trigun, so I don't own them either.

-

_Somewhere in a lonely hotel room  
There's a guy starting to realize that eternal  
Fate has turned its back on him. It's 2 a.m._

I sat there, shocked. My mind was blank. I couldn't think. I glanced at the clock on the table beside my bed in that hotel room. 2:00 A.M. And just an hour ago, the worst had happened. I didn't mean to. I swear on it. I'd just slipped…

  
_It's two a.m.  
The fear has gone  
I'm sitting here waitin'  
The gun's still warm  
Maybe my connection is tired of taking chances  
Yeah there's a storm on the loose  
Sirens in my head  
Wrapped up in silence  
All circuits are dead  
Cannot decode my whole life spins into a frenzy_

The gun sat in my hand. I stared at it in disbelief, wondering how I could've done such a thing. They were only trying to stop me. They didn't have to jump in the way! And it only took one bullet. One bullet to blow through both of them; one bullet to end their lives. I was a monster.

Outside, sirens raced. I knew what they were looking for: me. I was supposed to be good. I wasn't one of the bad guys. I was built to help, not hurt. If that was true, then why were Millie and Meryl dead? It wasn't fair for them. I reached over towards the phone to learn that the lines were dead. I couldn't turn myself in. Slowly, I stood up, gun handing in my hand. I made my way outside the hotel in front of so many flashing lights and cars. I'd have to run.

  
_Help I'm steppin' into the twilight zone  
The place is a madhouse  
Feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved  
Under moon and star  
Where am I to go  
Now that I've gone too far_

The moon was out; stars splayed across the sky like little searchlights looking for the one who'd killed two innocent insurance girls. I looked up at the crowd of police and officers. Guns were pointed in my direction. I could've cared less at that moment. My mind was stuck on the fact that I'd killed both girls, both that treated me like family.

I ran. Guns were fired, shooting holes through my red cape. None of which hit me. It wouldn't have made a difference anyways. I was humanoid. I couldn't die. Unfortunately.

  
_Soon you will come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone  
Soon you will come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone_

Like I said, it wasn't my fault. They shouldn't have even been there in the first place. I told them to stay with the old man, but they never listened. I guess that's because they cared for me so much. I'd never realized that until it was too late.

The bullet had pierced through Millie first. She was the biggest, the tallest, and the kindest. I'd watched her fall to the ground, her eyes blank in disbelief. At first, I thought I'd only killed her. Then I saw Meryl sway. She collapsed under her weight, falling backwards onto the ground. I couldn't do anything. My mind just went blank.

  
_I'm falling down a spiral  
Destination unknown  
Double crossed messenger, all alone  
Can't get no connection  
Can't get through where are you _

My feet carried me down the street. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care to know. It would probably end up in disaster like now. I would find two nice girls. Then I'd kill them.

My eyes wandered around as I dodged bullet after bullet. One slammed through my left hand, but I couldn't feel the pain. There was no pain. Not physically. I turned a corner and watched the cars and shooters pass, thinking I'd gone off. It was dark, what did they know? Quietly, I moved down the alley.

  
_Well the night weighs heavy  
On his guilty mind  
This far from the borderline  
When the hit man comes  
He knows damn well  
He has been cheated_

_And he says_

The alley soon became narrow; there was no place to go but straight. Suddenly, I stopped. A dark figure loomed over me. I backed up a step or two to get a look at him. Then I'd realized who it was. But it wasn't possible.

Knives was dead. How could he be here? His face was plastered with a smirk I knew all too well. His gun was out, pointed directly at my forehead. Out of all the people I could've run into, why'd this have to be him? I took steps back and darted out of the alley and into the street yet again.

  
_Help I'm steppin' into the twilight zone  
The place is a madhouse  
Feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved  
Under moon and star  
Where am I to go  
Now that I've gone too far_

I should've known it'd be no use. Although we were brothers, Knives had always been faster than me. Soon enough, he'd caught up with me. A shot was fired and it took a chunk out of my arm. I ground my teeth. That was one thing I could feel.

I could feel my cheeks become damp with tears. Not of pain, but of sorrow. If only I didn't kill them, none of this would've happened. But that was my life. The life of Vash the Stampede.

  
_Soon you will come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone  
Soon you will come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone_

Knives fired another shot; this time his aim was true. I felt the piercing of the bullet go through my jacket. Waves of pain came over me. How could this be happening? I couldn't die! It wasn't possible! But alas, it was. I fell to the ground, clutching my wound. Knives loomed over me, smirking. He pointed his gun at my forehead. He shot.

"Meryl!" I screamed.

Then my world went black.

_**When the bullet hits the bone**_


End file.
